how to woo a girl in 14 days
by marrah price
Summary: ah, clueless love. cant it just end? when two people love each other, but are too oblivious to notice, and too shy to admit it. that's what Percy feels. that's what marrah feels. they what to share their feelings but cant. how do you tell the only other person in your cabin you love them? rated t for so called "incest".
1. Chapter 1

_**How to woo a girl in 14 days**_

**main:hello fellow citizens!**

_**1:Oh dear gods shes doing it again. Voice #3-**_

_**3:Ello dear!**_

_**1:Give me strengh.**_

_**2:SURE, BUT FURST LETMEH TAKE A SELFIE!(**_ **tots worth it)**

_**2:So main, 3, and 2 are out. Do I even dare, 10! 9!7!**_

_**9:10 IS CHASING CARS AND I STUBED MEH TOOOOOOOE!**_

7:SHAT AP! MES REEDIN!

_**1:8!6!4!5!**_

_**8: **_PANIC! STAY CALM! PANIC! STAY CALM!

_**1: bipolar**_

_6: WORKING! BECAUSE I HAVE CDO, I STILL HAVE TO ORGANIZE EVREHTANG! I HAVE TAH WRIGHT, READ, MAKE FUN OF MAH-_

_**1: we get it!**_

_**4:**__im eating, cooking, and not. Getting. Messy!_

_**5:**_Iz ignoring gramar lok at meh go

_**Main:**_**shat ap voices behfor Iz bez poking yahz wit dis fork**

…**..**

**Dat wat I thought. **

**Listing to: the voices in my head( its like a murder fest up there**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

_**Day one**_

Marrah woke up to a lot of weird things but never to a snake. At least it was stuffed. Marrah woke at dawn, and saw some thing green. Looking more closely, she saw a snake. Her first reaction was to flee, but Marrah was safe in camp. She carefully inspected it and it hit her. This was Ethan! Her stuffed snake she got from a 9 year old kid who stalked her at 4-h camp. He was mortal, and didn't know she liked someone else. Marrah smiled,_ I thought this was destroyed last year in the fire!_ her house caught on fire a couple months after 4-h camp, and every thing was gone. Even her mom died! As she was a daughter of Poseidon, she was able to get out.

Then she found camp. And _Percy_. Her half-brother. The boy she fell in love with.

She shook herself out of her trance when she saw a note. She didn't have ADHD or dyslexia like other dimi-gods, she just had ADD. She read the note. Twice. Three times. She wasn't hallucinating. It read:

_**dear Marrah,**_

_**I have had feelings for you when I first laid eyes on you, but I was to scared to say any thing. So starting to day(Feb. 1**__**st**__**) I will woo you until Feb.14st then you can decide if you except me**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Your secret admirer**_

Marrah felt, well she couldn't explain it herself. Without her approval, she found herself wishing it was Percy. Marrah saw a rose next to the note. It was dark brown, with honey high-lights. Like her hair. She grabbed a vase, filled it with the bet water, and the flower was in it in less than a minute.

**Line break**

* * *

**Marrah's pov**

the day was uneventful.

I eat, I train, I eat, I ride, I eat, then I slept. I completely forgot that Percy comes in later, so he saw me wearing his night shirt that was three sizes to big for both of us.

**Percy's pov**

I vapor traveled to camp after talking to Marrah's mom. Sure she was dead, but I had the son of Hades with me. I got the advice I needed, and headed off. While we were walking, I pored my concerns to Nico. What_ if she doesn't like me back, what if I get the gifts wrong, what if-_ Nico stopped me "don't you dare start doubting your self. You already gave her the first gift, don't chicken out now! I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but worry. As I walked in, gift in hand, I caught a glimpse of my shirt. It was on Marrah. I took that as a good sign.

Putting the gift beside her pillow, note on the box, I fell asleep.


	2. day two

**A/N guess what? im still new.  
**

**Marrah's pov**

I woke up with a box on my face. I admit I over reacted. But only a little bit. I screamed. I fell off the bed. Percy was up with riptide out in less than a second. Then I started to laugh. He stared to laugh. we were hysterical for a moment then we calmed down enough for me to tell him what happened. He decided to poke fun at me. "looks like I've got compotation. Marrah and mystery sitting in a tree. Kiss-" that's as far as he got seeing I tackled him. We played for a bit before the conch shell blew, signaling breakfast. We left the cabin, forgetting about the box. My last thought before breakfast was_ damn you Jackson._

**Line break**

* * *

**Percy's pov**

Since Marrah had a clear schedule until

Feb. 14th, I decided to scare her. I did this a lot. I didn't mind, as it always ended up with me pressed up to her. To day she was practicing archery with an Apollo girl- celest- and was pretty decent. She still was bad, but, she could get near an target. I popped up to her pressed ageist her cheek.

She jumped in fright, but would never do damage of any kind, because she was safe in camp, and she could tell when some one used their water powers. "tia, can we resume these lessons tomorrow?" Marrah asked, not waiting for an answer, she dragged me away. She brought me to the beach. I was about to ask why she brought me here, when she spoke. "want one?" pulling two blue jolly ranchers out of her pocket. "where did you get that?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She blushed, and simply said "my admirer" she handed me a note.

_**Dear Marrah,**_

_**I hear you don't like monny spent on you. I wont spend much monny on you, but only for a couple of days. Nico has decided to help me with the cost. The box has an unlimited amount of space. It uses water to make candy.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Your secret admirer**_

_**Ps: tomarow, you will get a pleasant surprise**_

I looked up. I knew what the surprise was, it almost killed me! I saw Marrah standing up. I followed suit. We walked into our cabin in comfortable silence. Marrah immediately crashed. I on the other hand, barley got any sleep before dawn, where i was woken to the sound of tears.


	3. day three pt1

**A/N : I guess I will post a chapter every other day.**

**I'm writing every chance I get, but its summer, and mom wont leave me alone because she FINALLY let me stay home all day, instead of going to day care from 6:30 am - 4:00 pm. You know how that goes. Plus I have to spend summer with my lil' sis and my 3 lil' bros before they move to Germany for 2 years. The eldest ( my sis) will be 8-9 till I see her. The youngest will be 2-3.**

**Its hard to keep track of age when I CAN NEVER SEE THEM! Sorry to rant. Oh! Idea! I'll work out the details then tell!**

_Day three_

**Marrah's pov**

I don't know what I was expecting. But I know it wasn't this. I woke up at dawn, like I always do, and I was tired. I didn't know why, but I picking something from Percy. I was tired, but anxious. That might've been me. I squeezed Dora tighter, wondering what the surprise was. Wait- Dora?_ that's not right. didn't she burn? _apparently not. I looked around. my eyes started to tear up when i saw two buckets. I knew what was in them. Two more roses sat in my vase one- yesterdays- was a red tulip. The other one -today's- was sea green.

I slowly opened the buckets. Tears were streaming down my face. As I looked through the contents, my tears became sobs. I barley registered Percy's comforting arms, I just cried. I was happy for the gift, but it brought pain from the past. For the first time, I cried for my mom, my home, my family, my life. Every thing I knew, gone.

I thought Percy whispered "I'm sorry" but I wasn't paying attention.

**Percy's pov**

I woke up to the sound of tears hitting plastic. I looked around to see Marrah crying over the buckets of stuffed animals._ stupid! Why did I do that?! I should have known she wouldn't like it! Now she has a souvenir of how bad of a friend I am._ I thought as I walked over to her. I wrapped her in a hug. " I'm sorry" I whispered, only caring to comfort her. I was a terrible friend. She finally calmed down enough to talk. " I'm sorry, I-I got your shirt wet." she whispered while drying my shirt. I didn't mind, but I was ready to punch myself. I decided to ask, " what's wrong? If anybody hurt you I'll- " I was cut off by Marrah. " You don't need to do anything I was just surprised, because these-" she broke off, fighting off tears. " these burned in the fire that ruined my life. That's why I'm a year-round, why I don't talk to any one, its all because of a fire." that shocked me. No one knew about Marrah's past, except Chiron. She hugged Dora tighter. " it was two months after 4-H camp. I was asleep, but I was awoken to the sound of sirens. We lived close to the hospital, so normally I would roll over and go back to sleep. IF I woke up. Some times I wouldn't hear it at all. But then, it was so LOUD. I smelled smoke I grabbed all the close I could. I was gonna grab Dora, but then I saw flames. I freaked and froze. The voices that talked to me were gone. But there was another. He told me what to do. It wasn't until I was out side I realized I didn't grab Dora. But by then, it was too late. I lived on the streets, near the shore, headed north. At first I was going to my dads house, in virgina, but I realized, they didn't want me. Sure my siblings would, but the adults wouldn't the only reason my step mom tolerates me, is I distract the kids. Dad joined the navy to get away from kids. If they wanted me, they would have gotten me. I stayed at the hospital for a week. I snuck away from defax. I went as far as Manhattan, when I collapsed. I don't know why, I just did. Luckily, your mom was about to go to the store. She saw me collapse she took care of me and, when I was ready, brought me here." I was shocked. This was how much she trusted me!

I reached over and gave Marrah the note she didn't read.

It said:

_**Dear Marrah,**_

_**I thought you might want these back. Its ok if you don't like it. I'll still carry on with the gifts. I hope this dosn't change your thoughts on me.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Your secret admire **_

**A/N: sorry guys but I have to split this in half. **

**And now I cant decide.**

**I hade the gifts all planed out, but now,**

**Books( she loves to read, these will be her fave books that were lost in the fire)**

**- or -**

**Go to home town, visit friends/family **


	4. day three pt2

**A/N: sorry if I left you on a cliff hanger. I hate those. But then again I might not have. I oficsly have a rare case of **_**blockious writarous**_** it almost never affects the piece, just the A/N**

_day three (again)_

**Percy's pov**

I grabbed the ghost king's hand as I vapor traveled to the spot we went to last time. He immediately went to work while Ithought on what to say. This was a over protective mom after all. She doesn't truly support our " relationship" but she's ok with it. Nico shook me out of my trance. " I'm guessing you want some alone time" he said slinking into the shadows. I turned around to see a 32 year old version of Marrah.

I swallowed my nervousness and began to speak.

" Mrs. Price, I gave your daughter the gift. She was loved the gift -"now the hard part. " but it brought pain from the past. I don't know if instead of her books, I should do something else, like bring her to her home town. Her family and friends must miss her."

Mrs. Price nodded, " true they problem think she's dead. But you should wait 'til she opens up to you"

I explained that she already did, and told her how she got to camp, knowing Nico would go away until I got that part over.

" okay then. When you get there momma has my phone. Marrah knows how to get there, and she knows what to do with it." she looked distracted for a moment, then she said "do both" before her form was gone.

"Race ya" I said to Nico before vapor traveling home.

**Marrah's pov**

I just exited the big house after a hour of groveling to Mr. D and Chiron . Now I was gonna visit sally. I haven't seen her since the _incident_. I missed her, and I was gonna be honest about my feelings towards her son. She deserved to know.

* * *

Sally took it very well. It was like she already knew. Weird.

We talked for a bit like my life at camp, my adjustment, but mostly about these last few days. When I got back, I crashed into a sleep filled with percy and puppies.

**A/N: sorry guys if you didnt have time to vote, or wanted it one way or the other. i did some poking around, and honestly, I really want to wright about both. **


	5. day 4

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't done any thing. I have crappy internet, so when it was on I spent most of my time on fan fiction, and mom is going insane with her music project, and I just couldn't Wright! And I'm going threw pms, witch hasn't happen in 4 mounts. Soooo, yeah, stressful, stressful. But its up because of my bff Natalie. She threatened me during our 1000 texts. So thank her for making me move my but. This one is extra long, just for u! **

_Day four_

I woke up to white noise. That was weird. I almost always woke to the sound of water. It was as if something was in my ears. I reached up to find ear buds. I followed the cord and found an I pod. Before I flipped out, I saw a note. And a sunflower. With rainbow petals. Each petal was a different color. I turned my attention towards the note.

_**Dear Marrah,**_

_**You are beautiful when you sleep. I wish I could wake up every day to you. The I pod has a thousand dollars on it, so go crazy! I had Leo tamper with it, so it wont attract monsters**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Your secret admire**_

I loved it! I turned it on, to find out its hydro/solar powered. That was a surprise. The very first thing I bought was _this is war _by 30 seconds to mars (**A/N: put it on repeat while writing this I suggest you listen to it)** and if _today was your last day_by nickleback. I looked through the list and downloaded some songs I knew when I was younger. I would have to thank Leo later. I didn't know how to build something simple, like a pencil, let alone mess with the electronic field of an I pod! I glanced at Percy's bed on a whim, and saw at him looking at me with great interest. I'll keep an eye on him, since I have nothing to do.

**Narrator's pov**

Marrah knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. A drowsy Leo opened the door and got a bear hug. On reflex, he lighted himself on fire, tickling Marrah. She leapt off, laughing like a madman. Leo instantly relaxed, as it was Marrah, his girlfriend's best-friend, which made her his best friend? By the time Leo got his posture back, Marrah was up and smiling. "I just wanted to say thank you. For the I pod. It must have been hard to do your- ah thing to it. So thank you." she hugged Leo and ran to the Athena cabin, to talk to her best friend, Natalie, Leo's girl.

**line break**

"meet me in a hour, at my cabin, there's something I have to show you." Marrah yelled already walking toward stables, she and Natalie had talked for an hour catching up on recent events. Blackjack nickered in greeting._ hi Marrah! How's the boss? Haven't seen him in a while. Hey, you got any donuts? _she laughed. marrah missed blackjack, but she didn't come to chat. marrah went into the stable directly across from Celestia." hey tia! I'm gonna get the stall ready for that very special Pegasus. She's due in an hour." she said while grabbing the broom, fodders, and dragging the essentials on a wooden plank. While sweeping, filling, and hooking, Marrah listened to gossip of the equine race. Celestia was Marrah's unicorn. Celestia was white with a celestial mane and tail that waved along in a dance that followed an imaginary breeze.( **lol I had to do it. who knows what I did** )she could use magic, but only pure magic. when Marrah fixed up the stall, she went into the woods, to a special place, covered in the mist. A black mare with a regal mane stepped out of the shadows. " la Luna." Marrah greeted with a bow. The black as night mare bowed and whinnied a greeting in return. _good day milady. _Marrah decided to cut to the chase. "do you trust me?"_ with my life milady. _" Luna, we're going to meet two _very_ special people. I -" la Luna reared back in fear. _but milady, we agreed no one could see me! _" I know but- it's the son of Poseidon! And my best friend! You know about them, don't you?" she cried, trying to calm the mare down. " if you trust me, Luna, then you can trust them. I trust them with my life. So can you." Marrah said, grabbing the preening and the horn care tools.

**20 minuets later**

**Natalie's pov.**

I waited patiently for Marrah. I was also a little worried. Marrah was almost never late. I looked at Marrah's bed, which I was sitting on. She had her stuff from her secret admirer. I was 89% sure that it was Percy. I was about to go detective on him, but the sound of a Pegasus landing stopped me. At first, i thought blackjack gave Marrah a ride, but it was a mare, the mane was all wrong, and the mare had a horn on her head. What freaked me out the most was when Marrah got off the pegacorn**( pegacorn was the original name for it)**, it spoke to _me_. Natalie, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, enemy of Poseidon. _So you two are the ones milady talks so fondly of. _

"oh! Right! La Luna, Natalie may, my bff, and Perseus Jackson, who has A LOT of tittles. Guys, this is la Luna, the last alicorn on earth." I blinked a couple of times. I then fainted.

**La Luna's pov**

I made the girl faint. It was harder to talk to her than milady's brethren, Maybe I overworked her. I nudged the girl- Natalie- gently with a hoof. Oh, good. I just scared her. Her mind could not stand what was in front of her. I turned to milady. Milady was staring at milord. _" can you wake Natalie up? Or should I get-"_ "nonsense! I can do just fine!" It would hurt, but I could use pure magic. I was born to darkness, so I use dark magic. The sun- Apollo's chariot- was setting. That would make it easier. The night makes me stronger. I called upon my darkest energy. I focused on purifying it. I added love,hope,and the two sets of elaments( harmony and the basic) to wash away the darkness, and leave the light. I released my spell, and pictured my spell entering the girls cheast, bathing her in a soft white glow. Percy picked the girl up, while Marrah led me to the stables, and showed me my stable. _" you will be sleeping in here most of the time. But not tonight. Tonight, you will be sleeping in my cabin"_ milady said, reading my emotions. Tomorrow, I will face the camp.


	6. day five

Natalie's 3rd person pov

There is a difference between being woken because of nightmares, and because of the people you see everyday, and you care for. But for Natalie, it was both. She was haunted by the people she left. She would have gone back, but she couldn't leave Marrah in the state she was in, abandoned and alone. Natalie leaned against the wall. She missed her mother dearly. Maybe Marrah won't notice if she's gone. Natalie sighed. Nope. Maybe she could talk to Leo. Who STILL hasn't learned of her past. Sure she had it better than Marrah, but still, even Marrah, Natalie's best friend in the universe, the one she trusted with her life before she found out she was a demi-god, and still do, didn't know. Now, a year later, her world finally caught up to her. After all she went through, a horse made her faint. She chuckled. Marrah still knew how to surprise her. Their relationship was similar to Percy's and Thalia's. wait- if la Luna was the last of her kind, why would she, a princess- or was it queen?- talk to Natalie? Her thoughts were ripped from her as she heard the sound of hooves coming towerd the room she was in. ah, the lady in waiting has awoken. that dark horse did it again. Natalie was about to have a panic attack, but Leo walked in, instantly calming her down.

La Luna's pov

I was surprised when milady brought a male into the cabin, especially a fire elemental. But, looking closer, I saw the boy was one of milord's friends, one of the greeks. A court jester, he was. But I could tell that he is depressed. In fact,I fear Natalie is the only thing keeping him away from the rope. The boy eyed me suspiciously, but as I was covered in black mist -a mist so rare, only a couple of people know what it is- the demi-god could not see my horn. _Luna,_ milady asked. _can you bring leo to see nat?_

" of course my lady. May I ask, where is milord?" milady rolled her eyes. Percy is in the stables. And don't call him milord. He hates it. As I walked away, I said some thing daring. " I know, but what's the fun in that?" I walked away laughing, knowing what was going on in miladys head.

Line break.

Marrah's pov

" are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." I said, brushing Luna's coat. she was about to face the campers. _oh, but I must. The truth comes out. Always. I would rather the campers learn about me from you, not from a secondary source. Before you go onto the stage, here, this is from milor-YOUR secret admire._ I didn't hear Luna's little "mistake" my eyes were fixated on the note:

**_Dear Marrah,_**

**_I hope you don't cry when you see the surprise like last time. I cant stand to see you cry. Anyways, next time you enter your cabin- well I'm not going to give it away. I also got you a free day off! Well, a day at your home town, that is. You and Natalie can bring an extra person. Your expected back at dawn._**

**_Have fun!_**

**_Your secret admire_**

Well, crap. Now I was even more nervous than before! But I couldn't focous on that, because I had to go on the stage.

I steped up, and faced my worst nightmare.


	7. in witch the chapter is named

**i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry.**

**I am forced onto a temporary hiatus. **

**My computer will not turn on. The rare time it does, it refuses to go online, nor let me on word processor...**

**I am updating this on my phone.**

**The hiatus will last until October 17ish. **

**That is when i get my keyboard for my kindle fire hd. Its Bluetooth! **

**Then i will need some special apps... soooooo, the exact deadline will be October 17 - November 1.**

**Yea! Deadlines! Dont worry, in the mean time i will write my fan fic (And my next) on paper**

**Sorry,**

**Marrah price**

* * *

**(9-8-14)**

**I got a new computer! **

**I am updating on it!**

**unfortunately, I still need time. **

**talk to me if needed:**

**twitter: **** /marrah_price**

**I will still get on here, if this thing ani't taken...**


End file.
